


Simi (FFA)

by Still_Dreamin



Series: Fantastical Fangirl Adventures [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Dreamin/pseuds/Still_Dreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simi stalks One Direction and meets them. But, things do not go as planned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simi (FFA)

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was written for Simi who is @CraicAlaicPayno or @HSadoresLT on twitter.
> 
> This is one part of a sequel of short fanfics where a real fangirl meets my made up version of one direction in my own twisted way. The series is called Fantastical Fangirl Adventures! Enjoy!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

The concert in my city was last night but I wasn't able to go. What I was able to do was follow the boys tour busses back to their hotels. But, no one will let me in! I was telling them I wanted a room for the night but then, one of the staff said "Liam Payne" and I accidentally screamed and I never got kicked out of a place so fast.

I'm contemplating scaling the side of the building to find the boys but suddenly Paul walks by.

"Paul!" I shout, running to him.

"Uh," Paul looks at me with worry, "Erm, that is not I," He quickly tries to walk away but I latch onto his over-muscly arm.

"Paul! You're a great body guard! Wow! Amaze! You slay Paul!" I hug his large arm and he awkwardly pats my back.

"Thanks," he mutters, "I got to go," He tries walking away.

"No! Wait!" I scream, "Can you help me meet the boys?"

"No," Paul says, "Sorry."

"Paul, I will be in and out within a second no one will notice!" I shout.

"The other security won't allow you in," Paul shrugs.

"I'll jump on your back, no one will notice!"

"No one will see a girl on my back?"

"I'll hide under your jacket! No one will see me!"

"No one will notice a teenager shaped lump on my back?" Paul scratches his beard.

"You've already got lumps everywhere!"

"Was that a fat joke?" Paul frowns.

"No! It was a muscle- um muscly- um muscle guy joke," I awkwardly punch his bicep, "Yeah, steel bro," I make my voice deep, "Steel!"

"Alright, hop on," Paul takes off his jacket.

"Yes! Thank you!" I jump onto Paul's back and latch myself on like a sloth, "Jacket!"

"What is your name?" Paul quickly asks.

"Simi," I reply.

Paul puts his jacket on and walks inside. Everything seems to be going well until...

"Paul, what's that teenager sized bump on your back?" Someone yells.

"What bump?" Paul asks, nervously laughing.

"The one on your back!" The voice yells again.

"Oh, um, it's a..." Paul trails off.

"Tumor," I whisper.

"It's a tumor," Paul says.

"Oh, sorry, man," the voice responds, "Must be a big ass puss filled tumor."

"Tumors aren't puss filled!" Paul shouts, "They are unnatural growths you uneducated animal! This is the precise reason I am head body guard and you're a filthy door guard! Now back to duty, filth!"

"Sorry, Paul," the voice replies.

"That is Mr. Pauly to you!" Paul yells, "Gonna bash your fucking head in with my tumor if you don't stop talking to me to like that!" Paul starts walking, "Don't ask me about my tumor again you son of a shit!"

Paul walks for what seems like the longest time until, finally, he stops!

"Get off, tumor," He calls back.

"I'm not an actual tumor," I mumble, sliding off his back, "So, where are the boys?"

"In here," Paul knocks on the door and Harry answers.

"Go away Kendall!" Harry shouts, "I'm with Louis!"

"Kendall was here again?" Paul shakes his head.

"Kendall Genitals?" I ask, looking between Paul and Harry.

"Jenners," Harry corrects me.

"Jenners Genitals?" I question.

"Um, Kendall Jenners," Harry says.

"Kendall, Geniterals," I smile.

"Sure," Harry nods.

"Wow, your green eyes are like emeralds, I want to fucking eat them!" I scream.

"Calm," Harry says.

"Calm," I whisper and dash under his arm into the room, "Where is Daddy?"

"Liam's not here," Niall says, looking at me in a very confused manner.

"Wow, your hair," I go up and pet his hair, "I want to rip it off and make socks out of it."

"Control," Niall says.

"Control," I whisper before jumping onto the bed next to a sleeping Louis, "Look how tiny you are!" I shout.

"Ahh!" Louis wakes up and looks at me in a scared way.

"So fucking tiny!" I squeal and lift him into my arms.

"Put me down!" Louis says.

"Where is God?" I ask him.

"Zayn is with Liam," Niall replies.

"Did I ask you?" I shoot back at Niall.

Niall throws the remote at me but I kick it back so it smacks him in the head and knocks him out cold.

"Hah, you basic knob," I laugh at him and run out of the room with Louis in my arms.

"Put me down!" Louis shouts.

"You're wearing a beanie, sweats and a sweater," I shout.

"Yes, put me down!" Louis shouts as I bound down the stairs.

"Come back, Simi!" Paul screams.

"Where are you going with my husband?" Harry shouts and starts running after me.

"If I could hold you swear I'd never put you down!" I shout as I hug tiny Louis closer to myself and run as fast as my legs can carry me.

But, Harry is taller and stronger than me and catches me quickly. He grabs Louis from my arms and his long curls angrily float around his head.

"Harry, your hair is turning into some wild ass Medusa shit," I say, scared.

"I know," Harry's voice is usually deep as fuck but suddenly his voice is as high pitched as a fucking bat.

And then, bam! His hair smacks me in the face and sends me tumbling down the flight of stairs and I die on the spot softly whispering, "But where's God and Daddy? Where they at, though?"

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter user is @SmallFryLou and yeah I totally just shamelessly self-advertised. :)


End file.
